Hop and Skip
Hop and Skip is the Emitter type quirk of Hero in training Mone Koguro. Description Hop and Skip is a quirk of the Emitter category meaning that it must be activated to work, the quirk itself can almost be understood to be two different quirks, tho it is actually simply two different effects resulting from the same event: Hop and Skip and Mone Koguro often uses each part of the quirk separately. The first part of the quirk known as Hop can only be used when Mone isn't in contact with the ground, while not in direct contact with the ground Mone becomes can choose to become disconnected from the timeline of the world she resides in and attains a form of temporary invulnerability. While in this state of invulnerability Mone cannot be affected by any force or object of this universe except gravity which inevitably still pulls her down to the ground. The second part of her quirk is more of a side effect of the first part and is known as Skip. When Mone is disconnected from the world's timeline she accumulates some sort of "excess temporal energy" that must be expelled or she suffers rapid time acceleration on her body. The actual amount of temporal energy that Mone can accumulate is proportional to her volume and is approximated to be 2 months worth of "time-skipping" when only her body is taken into account. Mone can expel this excess time by simply touching an object and the transfer is instantaneous, however the actual time-skipping takes at least a second to play out. When this "excess temporal energy" is finally allowed to act upon an object, or Mone herself, the targeted entity will rapidly experience the passage of time as if they had just lived through 2 months or more in the span of 1 second or less. Plants affected by this are tricked into blooming for example, and all life forms experience a depletion of resources that isn't actually equivalent to 2 months without eating or drinking but leaves them close to exhaustion nonetheless. No new matter is actually created from this effect so trees won't grow bigger nor will wounds heal properly becoming scarred tissue at best, often remaining the same and at worse worsening an infection who got time skipped as well. Mone cannot store this excess time energy on herself for very long before it acts upon her, she has a time limit defined by how often she uses her quirk and becomes accustomed to holding the Skipping effect back. If she Hops multiple times before releasing the Skip the actual time skipped and the rate of the Skip increases geometrically for the time skipped and exponentially for the time it takes to skip (becomes much much faster than 1 second for the time to be skipped). Limitations & Weaknesses Fall Damage Despite the Hop phase of her quirk only working when Mone isn't in direct contact with the ground and it making her technically invulnerable when activated, Mone still suffers damage from falling from considerable heights because of the unlucky timing of her quirk deactivating fast enough that she'd still experience the inertia in her normal state. Time-Limit & Exhaustion As mentioned above Mone has a time limit of how long she can hold the Skip part of her quirk and if she doesn't transfer it to another object she will rapidly age and experience degrees of exhaustion from depletion of resources. Altered Perception While in her Hop state Mone doesn't actually experience the world as normal people do, due to being phased out of the timeline Mone views events in a fashion and in sequences human minds aren't exactly made to comprehend, however due to her quirk factor she has supplementary mutations which allow her to approximate the correct timing of events but she may sometimes find herself confused of the actual state of the battle upon returning due to lack of focus or confusing opponents. Named Supermoves *'Penalty Punch Series': Mone has a specific naming scheme for her super moves which involve punching (or kicking despite the name) that require her to yell Penalty Punch proceeded by a type and time of sentence. **'Penalty Punch: 1 Month Community Service': After using Hop Mone strikes an opponent transferring her excess time into them causing them to rapidly experience time-skipping effectively stunning them for 1 second or less and inflicting upon them some level of exhaustion from resource depletion. Speculation Gravity Because of the time altering properties of this quirk Mone has been indirectly studied by at least one organization from a young age, despite not much coming from this research the scientists concluded that Hop and Skip's "timeline invulnerability" phase can be affected by other quirks which have some degree of control or influence over space-time. Gravity seems to still work normaly on Mone in this state because gravity can warp-space time, so it's possible a fast enough attack could conceivably hit her. Trivia *TBA Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks